


There's No Need to Run

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [27]
Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Related, Character(s) of Color, Conversations, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Frenemies, Friendship/Love, Humor, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Running Away, Short One Shot, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "You’re really something else, aren’t you?"





	There's No Need to Run

"You're really something else, aren't you, Michiko?," Atsuko spoke, struggling to keep herself from throwing the next available object at the wall, "we keep dancing this dance, meeting up in places like this, this bar, but you keep running away, and then I have to clean up your mess."

Michiko glared at her from the other side of the room, her expression calm as she lit up her cigarette. "Yeah, yeah," Michiko replied as she exhaled the smoke with a sigh, "And your point is?"

"My  _point_ ," Atsuko began, her eyes narrowed and her teeth grit, "is that whenever you get some kind of trouble, when things get tough, your answer always seems to be to turn on your heels and run. That's what you're good at, isn't it?"

"Huh. You haven't changed a bit, always seeing right through me," Michiko hummed, tilting her head, her eyes over the rims of her sunglasses, "No matter how much time passes, at least I can count on _that_  whenever I see your mug."

Atsuko blinked. "Is that so?"

"It is, and I think, we have some catching up to do." Michiko grinned, sitting on the bar stool next to Atsuko, pleased to see the look of both confusion and curiosity on Atsuko's face. "I've got nowhere to be, not yet anyway."

"Catching up…on what?"

"You name it. You know what they say, Jambo, you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

" _Please_  don't call me that, Michiko"

"Whatever, Afro."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Michiko to Hatchin, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
